dragonworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Talvi
Talvi - Pierwszy przebudzony smok wiatru w Tchnieniu Nowego Brzasku. thumb|300px Wygląd Najbardziej pasują do tego smoka dwa słowa – gracja i elegancja. Talvi jest ucieleśnieniem lekkości oraz płynności wiatru. Charakteryzuje go smukła, delikatna sylwetka wzbudzająca skojarzenia z wężem. Jego ciało pokrywa biała łuska, która w świetle słonecznym wydaje się mienić odcieniami srebra. Talvi posiada wydłużoną, łabędzią szyję i szczupłe łapy przypominające nieco nogi żurawia. Z pewnością nie mają one wiele siły, lecz pozwalają na szybkie i ciche przemieszczanie się. Jednak najbardziej „ptasim” elementem jego wyglądu są pierzaste skrzydła – wcale nie gorsze w locie od błoniastych, a na dodatek można się nimi okryć w chłodne noce. Głowa smoka nie jest przyozdobiona okazałymi rogami, lecz bujną i bardzo długą grzywą w kolorze szmaragdu. Pod światło te niezwykłe futro wygląda na jaśniejsze, jakby miało barwę toni morskiej. Identyczne włosie pokrywa końcówkę ogona gada, tworząc coś w rodzaju pędzla. Talvi ma wąski pysk pozbawiony jakichkolwiek kolców, przez co sprawia dobrotliwe wrażenie. Jego oczy są identycznej barwy jak grzywa – soczyście zielone i podobnie odbijające słoneczne światło. Charakter To młody smok, lecz z pewnością dojrzalszy nad wiek, gdyż został doświadczony ciężko przez życie. Talvi nabrał swoistego dystansu do reszty świata i jest wyjątkowo skrytym osobnikiem. Niechętnie pokazuje swoje prawdziwe emocje, a także nigdy nie mówi głośno tego, o czym aktualnie myśli. Nauczył się skutecznie maskować swoje odczucia pod przykrywką fałszywego optymizmu (co znacznie ułatwił mu jego „dobrotliwy” wyraz pyska). Zatem ten smok sprawia wrażenie radosnego młodzika, którym powinien być... lecz tak naprawdę nim nie jest. Pod maską wesołości Talvi skrywa bardzo wrażliwą i smutną duszę. Źle znosi wszelkie uwagi, obelgi oraz krzywdy – bierze je głęboko do siebie, nie mogąc długo o nich zapomnieć. Zwykle obwinia się o wszystko i ma bardzo niskie mniemanie o sobie. Brak wiary we własne siły sprawia, że ten smok woli ustąpić zamiast walczyć... chyba, że chodzi o kwestie życia lub śmierci – instynkt przetrwania każe mu podjąć walkę. Pozorny optymizm i miłe podejście do innych istot sprawia, że Talvi jest lubiany w towarzystwie. Sam boi się jednak zaufać i nawiązać głębsze kontakty. Woli zgrywać rolę wesołego młodzika, który rozbawia wszystkich. Gdyby jednak komuś udało się przejrzeć maskę tego smoka i dać mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa, Talvi mógłby się stać oddanym przyjacielem. A być może z czasem ustąpiłyby jego smutki... Historia Wydawałoby się, że młody smok, który nie pamięta okropnych czasów Kataklizmu, będzie istotą szczęśliwą. Nic bardziej mylnego. Nowy, odrodzony świat wcale nie jest miejscem przyjaznym i nie sprzyja beztroskiemu życiu. Historia Talviego maluje się głównie w ciemnych barwach. Podobno jednym z jego przodków był smok ze wschodnich krain, który w czasie Kataklizmu przybył na ziemie Dragonworld by udoskonalić się duchowo. Ów przodek miał także pewien wkład w zamknięcie portalu, przez który wydostawały się demony. Dalszy los tego tajemniczego smoka jest nieznany... prawdopodobnie wrócił on na Wschód, lub zginął podczas jednej z niebezpiecznych wypraw. A może po prostu cała ta opowieść jest nieprawdziwa? W rodzinie Talviego ciągle jednak mówiono o wschodnim smoku, zwłaszcza że biały młodzik także obdarzony jest długim, wężowatym ciałem. Sam Talvi jest skłonny sądzić, że ta historia to jedynie poetycka przykrywka dla jego inności. Po Kataklizmie wszelkie dziwaczne mutacje były całkiem możliwe. Talvi wychowywał się w grupce ocalałych Smoków Wiatru, które przekazały mu oprócz nieprawdopodobnych opowieści wszelką wiedzę niezbędną do przetrwania w nowym świecie. Od pisklęcych lat było mu dane oglądać zniszczenia powoli odradzającej się krainy, co miało niemały wpływ na jego psychikę. Jednak największym ciosem okazało się być tragiczne zdziesiątkowanie smoczej rodziny przez Wielkie Ptaki podczas walk o terytorium. Talvi ocalał tylko dlatego, że udało mu się wślizgnąć do wąskiej szczeliny skalnej, gdzie żaden napastnik nie potrafił go dosięgnąć. Młody smok miał niewiele ponad sto lat, gdy to się wydarzyło... i musiał wyjątkowo szybko zaznać samotnego życia. Ciągle przed oczami mam obraz tej masakry. Zawsze, gdy zasypiam gdzieś samotnie, budzą się na nowo koszmary. Znów słyszę przeraźliwe piski atakujących orłów... znów widzę ich żądne mordu oczy, splamione krwią dzioby i szpony... Słyszę ryki umierających smoków, widzę moją matkę, która osłania mnie tak długo, póki nie zdążę znaleźć bezpiecznej kryjówki... Jestem tchórzem. Trzęsę się w górskiej jaskini, podczas gdy moja rodzina ginie. Dlaczego matka poświęciła życie dla takiego nic nie wartego śmiecia jak ja? Dlaczego pozwoliła rwać swoje ciało na strzępy? Ojcze, dobrze że tego nie widzisz. Dobrze, że śmierć nadeszła dla ciebie szybko. Nie zdążyłeś ujrzeć, że twój syn cię zawiódł... Gdybym tylko potrafił żyć bez snu, nigdy bym nie zasypiał. Każda noc przypomina mi o tamtych wydarzeniach. Czy istnieje lekarstwo na złe sny? Nawet moja magia nie jest w stanie mi pomóc... tak jak nie mogła przywrócić do życia tych, którzy pomarli. Osamotniony Talvi opuścił rodzinne góry i zaczął się tułać po całej krainie. Wiele razy myślał o tym, by zadać sobie śmierć, lecz za każdym razem powstrzymywało go wspomnienie matki. Gdyby się zabił, jej poświęcenie poszłoby na marne. Dlatego postanowił doskonalić się w Magii Życia, aby w przyszłości już nigdy więcej nie dopuścić do podobnej tragedii. Nauczył się też ukrywać to, co go naprawdę boli. Towarzyszył różnym smoczym grupkom, lecz nigdy nie wiązał się z nimi na stałe. Zawsze w pewnym momencie po prostu odchodził i ruszał dalej przed siebie. Ten ciągły cykl przybywania i odchodzenia wydaje się nie mieć końca. Ale Talvi się do tego przyzwyczaił. Jednak co by było, gdyby udało mu się wreszcie natrafić na właściwe stado? Gdyby udało mu się zagrzać miejsce na długo? Może jego troski wreszcie by ustąpiły? Kategoria:Smoki